The technology described in this patent document relates to transition metal dichalcogenides, and more specifically to forming semiconductor structures with transition metal dichalcogenides material as channel material.
Scaling of semiconductor devices, such as a MOSFET, has enabled continued improvement in speed, performance, density, and cost per unit function of integrated circuits over the past few decades. Two-dimensional transition metal dichalcogenides (TMDC) materials such as MoS2 exhibit quantum confinement effect and are a promising channel material for FETs in low power consumption applications.